About The Evil Twin
Coach Z's Evil Twin is a parody channel of popular Toontown Youtuber Coach Zucchini. Coach Z's Evil Twin mainly used his helpers to go into Cog Headquarters to green Toons. Early On In 2012, the legend himself was born, starting with Dragon being the star of Evil Twin's old channel. After Toontown Online shut down, his channel was closed. However, he later reuploaded his videos since October 2014 on a new channel dedicated to TTR. In February 2015, he announced his return to Toontown Rewritten. Since then, he made two new series. His first, known as Let's Green Toontown Rewritten, generally revolved his new Toon, Unicorn. The series lasted for 9 episodes, and has gained positive reception from viewers. His second series, known as Running From The Law, revolved around him trolling Toons in DA Offices, generally D-Offices, and defeats the District Attorney Clerk before the other Toons can join the battle. Like Let's Green Toontown Rewritten, Running From The Law received positive reception from viewers. The Evil Twin has also learned to type faster because of Toontown's constant need for communication in Cog battles/bosses. However, his spelling seems to have never improved. This makes The Evil Twin also known for his constant spelling errors which also consequently hinder his typing speed in Toontown. Although not dyslexic, The Evil Twin will sometimes have trouble with the pronunciation of any words. For example, in Episode 3 of Running from the Law, The Evil Twin struggles to pronounce one of his victim's names. The Hiatus There was a period between May 15, 2015 and December 10, 2016 where no new videos came from Coach Z's Evil Twin's Youtube channel. There were many rumours and speculations on what had happened to him. One popular theory was that The Evil Twin had got in trouble for assisting his friends in multiple bomb threats at his school and he was not allowed to use the computers or his phone. However, he has stated that all of the rumors were false and that he was without internet for the period of time. The Return On December 11, 2016, The Evil Twin had uploaded a video named Coach Zucchini Kidnaps His Evil Twin In the video, it starts off like a normal Running from the Law episode, but it turns out Joey and his moderation team had followed him inside! The Evil twin was able to dispatch them before Coach Zucchini arrives and kidnaps The Evil Twin. The Evil Twin then awakes to find himself in a bathroom with bad lighting with his brother waiting for him and he is then forced to watch a Disney show about school. The Evil Twin is then fed up with all the episodes that he watched and the fact that many episodes were made and so with the help of the Stupid Stupid Stupid Rabbit, The Evil Twin is then able to escape the bathroom. The Evil Twin and the Stupid Stupid Stupid Rabbit ran to the Squash and Stretch gym to claim it before his brother did only to find out that McQuack and his brother were waiting for them outside of the elevator. Both pairs knew it was going to be a fight for the ownership of the gym. Throughout the building, the twins argue over what strategy is the best. Then, Coach Zucchini in a near last effort, tried to have The Evil Twin greened using the moderator Gangster Joey. But sadly for Coach Zucchini, he accidentally hits McQuack instead of The Evil Twin causing McQuack to go sad. In the top floor, The Evil Twin manages to green his brother and the Stupid Stupid Stupid Rabbit and is now the current owner of the Squash and Stretch Gym. Category:People